Clouds of Tears and blood
by Emmagem803
Summary: A boy is found wandering the streets of the Seireitei, where anyone could find him after dark. He is taken into the Ukitake family and dubbed Arata. As he gets older, he is pulled into one of the most traumatic events in Soul Society. Lives will be ruined, lovers separated, but most importantly, Arata will find out what really happened to him all those years ago. full warns inside.
1. Chapter 1

First fan fiction! I'm Emmagem! Hope you enjoy!

This will be very, very dark (As the title suggests), this particular chapter is free of that, but it will progress over time. General warnings: blood, gore, sexual themes, Homosexual relations.

The eerie green light from the machines casted dark shadows over the three occupants of the room. It caused the white of the young man's white hair to glow sickly. His dark brown eyes were steady, staring downcast at the small body bound inside the tube in front of him. There were so many apparatuses that it was hard to tell that there actually was a person inside. It was only one half lidded eye, surrounded by the grey of metal, suspended in an unknown liquid.

The other man, standing in front of a computer typing at lightning speed, had the green light reflect of his pale face makeup. He paused, turning towards the man, glaring him down, though the other took no notice. "Captain Ukitake, it would be advisable for you to step back. I've never released an item from suspension this quickly before, it might react violently." The man sounded like he couldn't wish for anything better.

Ukitake, never turning his gaze, took two hesitant steps. "Make sure that he isn't in pain."

The man scoffed and turned back to his machines. Seconds later, a loud clank, followed by the rush of draining water, echoed across the walls. Once it was empty, the glass slid away, a table rose to support the weight. The tubes laid heavily over the prone figure, unaware of anything happening to him.

"Can't believe I've been reduced to this," the man grumbled as he moved to remove the machinery. "I have people to do this trivial… I have better things to do…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi," Ukitake said, nearly growled. "This is your mistake, one that you have been ordered to hand over. You will handle every single detail of this boy's release."

Kurotsuchi gave a short laugh of contempt. "You have become very passionate about this, I have to wonder why."

Ukitake gave no reply, and the tense conversation dropped, with the scientist working away. Ukitake forced himself to keep an impassive face. He made Kurotsuchi be very careful, wanting nothing to cause damage to the being underneath. The process took hours, slowly revealing the boy under the countless wires, IVs, tubes leading to everywhere. As the large breathing apparatus was jerked out of his throat, he couldn't help but shudder from the horrid gasping coughs, reminding him of his own. _You're a monster, Kurotsuchi._

Pale skin was stretched over jutting bones. Grey hair was plastered to his hollow face. His sudden reanimation was just a reflex, he relaxed to lay flat on the table, his eyes dull and unfocused. Youth and frailty emanated from every angle of this boy. Kurotsuchi poked and prodded a few places, checking for signs of life, then withdrew. "It will wake up in five minutes."

"I want you gone," he replied softly. "And please inform Commander-Captain that you are done."

"Hmph," Kurotsuchi scoffed, but complied, turning away and existing through the only door.

Ukitake sighed in relief, glad that the madman was finally gone. He carefully took off his captain hiori, draping it over the boy, making him look three times smaller. _How old is this child? _he wondered. He brushed a strand away from his forehead, noting the sticking feeling it had. A shower would be in order. And some clothes. _This will be a very big shock to him…_ he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft twitch of muscle. The boy was waking up. Ukitake moved away to give him some room.

Life flared into his body in an instant. He jerked into a sitting position, his gaze flicking around the room. Quite sounds of distress came from him, sounding raw and horse. Ukitake moved his hand slightly, catching his attention, turning his head so fast his hair spread the liquid on the floor. Ukitake gasped at the wide, bright color: a light turquois. The boy instantly became still, making no noise, like a trapped animal.

Ukitake smiled kindly, making a conscious effort not to over-do it. "Hello."

The boy blinked slowly. He clutched the fabric, pulling it up to his chest. "H-hello," he said hesitantly, which caused him to cough.

"Would you like some water?" Ukitake asked, moving towards the sink in the corner of the room, which he had used several times while he was waiting. He grabbed a glass from the sterilization cabinet and walked back with it full. The boy took it eagerly. "Please drink slowly, or you'll throw up." He nodded, taking two small sips before trying to speak again, but with worse results. Once he was done coughing, the child looked up sadly at him. "It's all right. You're voice isn't gone forever. Your throat is just out of use, you haven't eaten for a long time. Still it's probably best that you don't talk for now. I'll do enough talking for both of us. " The boy smiled and nodded. "But I have some things I want to know about you, so I'll ask you a question, and you'll just shake your head for no or yes, oaky?" Again, the boy nodded.

Ukitake took a chair from the computer port and sat down next to the table. The boy took advantage of the stranger's distraction, arranging the coat around his legs and torso, threading his thin arms through the sleeves, and letting the tail ends dangle with his feet, kicking at it to amuse himself. Ukitake allowed him to do so, enjoying the show of childish movement. After a while, the boy seemed to remember there was something he was supposed to do, so he stopped, and looked at the man expectantly. Ukitake couldn't help a small laugh. It was very adorable.

"My name is Jushiro, I'm a Captain for the Gotei 13," he started, "Do you know what that is?" An eager nod, the child happy at getting to answer and play along. "Do you have a name?" The boy shook his head. He sighed, figuring as much. No one had come looking for him, asked around, not a whisper, so it was safe to assume that he had no one. "How about I call you Arata? Will you be able to remember that?" the boy scrunched his nose, annoyed at being asked such a question, and nodded firmly several times. "All right, all right. I believe you," he said laughing. The boy, Arata now, tried to join in, but only managed a few soft wheezes.

"Now, do you know where you are?" No. "You're in the Seireitei, do remember that?" Arata nodded, looking suddenly fearful, his eyes shifting again, looking anywhere else. "You're not in any trouble, no one is mad." _That isn't true, but there is no reason he ever needs to know that. _"Is there someplace you lived before? In a house?" No. "Do you have anyone taking care of you?" No with very sad eyes. "Do you know how old you are?" Arata nodded holding up five fingers to show off. _That looks right._ "Very good." The boy smiled at the praise.

"Arata, would you like to come with me?" The boy looked around again, biting his lip nervously. He didn't know how to answer. "It's not very comfortable here, huh?" A nod. "I have a home nearby. It has a lot of comfortable places, and we could sit outside and eat some good food." He did a quick scan of the room, making sure Arata followed the movement. "I know you can't tell from here, but it's sunny and cool today." At the mention of outside, Arata started nodding fiercely, scrambling to get off the table. His spastic movements only helped get him tangled up in the long coat. Ukitake smiled. _He's very cute. _"Here, let me help you." He grabbed the small hands and lowered him to the ground. He took two ends of the fabric and wrapped them crisscross around him, tying it in the back. Arata tested his mobility by jumping and walking around on the tiles, but never going more than two steps away from Ukitake. Apparently, it passed his requirements. He took the man's hand and tried to pull him to the door.

Ukitake allowed it for a few paces, "All right, you better let me lead the way. You don't know where you're going." Arata giggled and let didn't let up, leading until he reached the door. His wide blue-green eyes stared up at the out-of-reach doorknob. After several failed jumping attempts, he scrunched his nose again, then stepped back, letting Ukitake forward. "Thank you, Arata. That was a good try."

And so Jushiro Ukitake left the dreary room full of machines, taking the only life they had ever held. The one he had chosen to call Arata.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Further off, in the same building, long pale fingers worked over a keyboard, the typist's evil smile reflect the screen. Kurotsuchi wrote for his personal lodge.

_Subject 231 of the R.T.E has been unexpectedly released for field testing. Subject will be interacting with the physical world. The others have dubbed it Arata Ukitake. I am looking forward to the data this will bring. _

AN/ I have no idea how it turned out to be this long, but here it is. Feedback is crucial seeing as this is my first fanfiction. My biggest fear is that I won't represent the characters right!


	2. Chapter 2

This took way longer than I thought, but I'm just surprised I stuck with this long enough to make another chapter to post! Thank you's to the 29 people who took the time to read the first chapter. You're my favorite!

p.s.: I am new to this website, and I accidently posted the first chapter again the first time I tried to do this. OOPS!

Again: Please, please, please review! I really want feed back.

Arata couldn't keep the smile off his face. _I'll finally be able to get rid of these stupid clothes!_ He caught himself thinking that, and shook his head in disbelief, _of all the things that come to mind, that should not be one of them Arata!_ He looked down at the stiff and itchy fabric of the Academy uniform. _But that will be a very satisfying moment. Replacing white with black!_

He sprinted out of the building; short, snow white hair flicking at his ears. He made sure that he didn't run into any of the others, reacting the same way to the same news. The high white walled roads guided his way. He nimbly dodge the slow ones, the ones who do not have such great news. The girls slumped shouldered in their red colored uniforms, and boys in their blue. Despite his rush, it took him an hour to reach his destination, the narrow streets opening up into wide courtyards, surrounded by the guarded walls of estates.

He turned into the one of the first gates in, _I'm glad I don't live further in, it would take forever to get to Kuchiki Manor_. Tanned hands waved at the people he passed here, faces he had grown up with: guards, servants, family members, all spread out over the property. No one questioned the ecstatic boy as he passed into the lush green courtyard, through the sliding doors leading inside the main house. They all knew what had happened today.

But as soon as the door was shut, the young man let out a long sigh, calming himself, making sure his breathing was even. His presence shrank, leaving a poised young man, though his turquoise eyes stayed their wide, excited shape. He slipped off his shoes carefully, and made his way further into the house. He stopped once he hit the entrance room to the family healing chamber. A figure sat silently on the floor, turning when they heard his approach.

Arata smiled at the small woman. She return the gesture, waving her gloved hands eagerly. "Did you get your results?" she whispered. He nodded showing her the paper in his hand. "That's great, Arata!"

He smiled at her excitement, but she wasn't the one he wanted to see. "May I go in?" he asked, gesturing towards the large door.

"He said to send you in as soon as you got here," she whispered happily.

"Thanks," he said, stepping passed her and sliding inside as quietly as he could. _I'm going to get him this time. _

The water shifted with the vibrations from the outside room, waking Ukitake from his sleep. He opened his soft brown eyes half way, but made no move otherwise. Arata was always trying to sneak up on him. It brought a smile to his pale face, and made him a tad prideful that his son, after all these years, had never succeeded.

"You've come early, Arata," he said softly. He heard a mumbled 'damn,' but did not bother to point it out. Arata walked around the edge of the pool, into his view. His academy uniform hung loosely off his straight shoulders, and a paper was clutched in his tanned hands.

"I ran home," Arata admitted. He knelt on the titled floor, facing towards his father. "So did half the class."

"Good news, I hope," Ukitake said, moving to sit up fully. The room's air felt cool on his wet chest.

Arata smiled, waving the paper in front of his face, now damp from the steam. "Arata Ukitake is ordered to report to squad six at 7:00 on January 14th for services to the Gotei 13."

"Squad six?" Ukitake asked, raising his eyebrows. "Little Byakuya wants you?"

Arata scrunched his nose, something he had not lost from his childhood. "You should stop calling him that. He's a captain and a clan leader now."

Ukitake smiled, standing up and exiting the bath. He grabbed a folded robe. "I remember him when he was younger than you. He was always running around with his practice sword, trying to keep people thinkng he was two times as nasty as he was." He moved to put the cloth over his shoulders, but froze as his muscles locked. His chest lurched, only allowing him to release hacking coughs.

Arata was at his father's side in an instant. He caught him by the chest, guiding him to the floor, so that he didn't hurt his knees. Arata kept his own breath even, moving his fingers with practiced ease. He massaged small circles, starting with the center and working his way out, not stopping until the man was still and relaxed.

There was a moment of tense silence, letting both people regain their composure. Then long arms wrapped around the slim, shaking shoulders. Ukitake placed his chin on top of his son's head. "I'm proud of you, Arata," he whispered into soft hair.

Arata returned the gesture, pressing his face into his neck. "You got out of the water too fast, dummy," he mumbled. He turned to fit more comfortably. He could see his face, and noted the lack of blood. That's a good sign. "You should get back in."

"True," Ukitake agreed. "But I want to celebrate this day with my son. Which involves an extravagant dinner and no healing baths. "

Arata snorted. "Well, you're going to have to straighten yourself up. Your 3rd seat is out there."

"Oh dear, are they both?" Ukitake asked, groaning.

"Last I checked, it was just Kiyone."

"Good." Ukitake stretched his arms out and stood. Moving carefully, flexing his muscles, he tested his limbs. "Kian is still in the office. He didn't even come to check if I was up today, just went up to work!"

Arata followed, standing next to him. "He seems to be getting a little snarky, huh?"

Ukitake laughed. "Your one to talk," he said.

"I'm not that bad," Arata muttered, looking away, determined to look hurt. It lasted only a few moments, ending when Ukitake placing his hand on top of Arata's head, and a smile on the boy's lips.

"No, you're not."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Arata laid down on his back, trying to relieve the stretch on his stomach. He usually didn't indulge this much, but he hadn't been home in weeks, and tonight was special. I deserve it, he thought. His father sat next to him, leaning so that his long hair pooled next to him. "Thank you, father, I haven't eaten like that for weeks!"

"A crime!" Ukitake declared, chuckling. Arata's eyes started to drifted shut sleepily. "Hey, I thought you would want to stay in your room."

"Too far," he whined. "I want to know what I'm going to be doing!" He took out the piece of paper and shook it, as if it was it's fault what it said. "Why are you so undescriptive?"

"Not everyone gets a specific assignment their first time," Ukitake said calmly. "And you couldn't have expected it. You aren't strong enough. You don't have a shikai, and do not have any specific skill sets for the kido or stealth force." He would not tell Arata, but he was pleased by this. He did not want his son to step into a violent career when he was fresh from the academy. Squad six was mostly home bound at any given time, so he had very little to worry about now. "You'll probably start out small, patrolling the Rukon with a more experienced person, running errands for the officers. And perhaps in about six months, you'll be given assignments on your own or with another person."

"And by then, I'll have my shikai!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm getting really close to its name. It's just being really difficult."

"First interactions are always the hardest. What does it want you to do?"

"They want me to catch them."

"They?" he asked. "Do you think that you have two?"

"Maybe, but that would be too much to hope for," Arata said, "And it won't matter anyways if I can't find them. I haven't even seen anything in my mind, just black hallways."

"You'll do it. I remember Sōgyo no Kotowari doing something very similar. It took me months."

They heard footsteps from outside the room. As they got closer, they could tell it was more than one. Arata quickly sat up and straightened his cloths. He was comfortable being relaxed around his father, but after living here for so long, he had learned that anyone could come through those doors.

"Captain Kuchiki here to speak with you, sir," a voice said from the other side of the wall.

Arata felt his eyes could not have gotten any bigger. He had met the Clan Lord many times before, always at formal gathering or when the higher officers met at the manor. The cold, dark grey eyes always stayed with him, staring at his soul. He was happy that he had been accepted into a squad, but he was terrified of the Captain, and he definitely was not ready to meet him. He caught his father's eyes, who seemed just as surprised as him. 'Should I go?' he mouthed, moving to stand. Ukitake held his hand up for him to stay. "Come in, Byakuya," he called.

The door slid open, revealing a lone young man standing straight-backed in the doorframe. His shiny black hair fell gracefully in his eyes, held together by the light blue hairpieces. He was still in uniform, showing he had just come from his office. He walked in purposefully, first laying his gaze on Arata then on Ukitake.

He smiled kindly up at his visitor. "Little Byakuya, please sit down," he said, gesturing to one of the cushions.

"Thank you," he replied softly, lowering himself slowly, but his eyes never rose to over half-open. _I wonder how he sees who he's fighting._ "I trust that you have received your orders by now?"

Arata found he was having trouble articulating his words. "Y-yes, sir. Thank you for accepting me, sir."

Kuchiki nodded. "I expect good things from you. You will bare a lot of weight maintain your father's good name."

Arata felt that it was meant as encouraging, but his words sent a stone into the pit of his stomach. "Understood, sir."

Ukitake saw his son's hands unconsciously fiddling around nervously. "Hey, that's not very fair," he said. "Arata should be held up by his own work."

"We shall see," was all he said. He turned his attention away from the young man. "I would like to speak to you in private."

Ukitake stayed silent for a moment. "Yes, all right. Arata would you go over to the kitchens and grab us some sweets? I don't think this will take very long."

Arata nodded and got to his feet. As he walked out he couldn't look away from the back of Captain Kuchiki's head. Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

When the door slide shut, Ukitake let out a long sigh. He stared at the young clan leader, straight-backed, hands folded over each other. _Never a hair out of place. The poor guy never gets to relax._

"I only wished to inform you I'm aware of the situation, and of what he is." There was tense silence, before Ukitake nodded his understanding. "My orders have been to keep him in my squad until he reaches seventh seat. Then he will be transferred somewhere so he can be watched carefully." He stood to leave, in between facing the captain and the exit. "Does he have any idea what was done to him?"

"No. He's never been curious about it. He's only ever tried to figure out what he was before I took him in. He has no reason to suspect any affects. He hasn't even reached shikai yet."

"He's still young,"

"So are you."

Kuchiki gave no reply, merely turning to full face the door, signaling the end if the conversation.

"Please," Ukitake said softly, stopping him from departing, "don't treat him like he's dangerous. He doesn't deserve that."

"Then he will prove it."


End file.
